lazy morning
by bellarbrose
Summary: BakuDeku Week, Día #2 — Lograr que Bakugou Katsuki saliese de la cama durante sus días libres era una tarea muy complicada. [PWP]


**N/A:** Se me da bastante mal escribir smut, así que esto de algún modo me ha servido como práctica.

Al principio iba a ser bastante inocente, pero luego pensé en que se trataba de la excusa perfecta para reforzar mis puntos débiles. (?)

 **Renuncia:** los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi.

 **Advertencias:** PWP (Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot)

* * *

.

 _ **D** ía 2 — Prompt;_

 _P **ereza**_.

.

.

En los años que Midoriya Izuku llevaba saliendo con Bakugou Katsuki, había aprendido dos cosas:

En primer lugar, a pesar de haberlo visto cocinar algunas veces cuando ambos convivían con el resto de estudiantes en los dormitorios de UA, el rubio era un prodigio en la cocina. Estaba seguro de que, de no haber sido por sus ansias de convertirse en un héroe, a estas alturas ya sería uno de los chefs más famosos del país. _¿Qué decía?_ ¡Del mundo! (Aquello definitivamente no era su admiración hablando por él, claro que no).

Y en segundo lugar, a pesar de no aparentarlo al inicio, era _muy_ perezoso. Si bien tenía un gran talento cocinando, casi nunca lo hacía —a excepción de ocasiones especiales—, y a pesar de que desde su primer día de convivencia en el pequeño apartamento que ahora compartían Izuku se hubiera asegurado de realizar una tabla repartiéndose las tareas del hogar, era muy complicado hacer que el contrario las cumpliese, al menos nunca a tiempo. La mayor parte de las veces discutían por cosas tan triviales como a quién le tocaba lavar los platos el día anterior. De hecho, como en ocasiones sus horarios no coincidían, terminaban discutiendo a través de notas. Algo como:

 _"¡Kacchan, ya se terminó la leche, se suponía que te tocaba a ti ir a hacer las compras!"_

 _"Jódete Deku, si tanto quieres leche puedes esperar a rogar por la mía cuando tengamos un día libre."_

Y así. Katsuki había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, pero habían cosas que definitivamente nunca podría cambiar.

Ahora, tras muchas semanas de arduo trabajo salvando la ciudad, finalmente ambos tenían un día de descanso. Pero era en días como aquel en los que Katsuki no solo no hacía nada, sino que ni siquiera permitía que el peliverde abandonase la cama.

Como en aquel momento, en el que el fuerte brazo del rubio se encontraba aferrado alrededor de su cintura y le impedía moverse por completo. Izuku se retorció intentando deshacerse de su agarre, pero nada. Incluso mientras dormían, el mayor continuaba teniendo gran fuerza.

—Kacchan, _Kacchan_ , ¡despierta!—trató de decirle Midoriya, girando a duras penas su cabeza—. Que sea nuestro día libre no quiere decir que no tengamos _nada_ que hacer...

Aunque en lugar de lograr que Bakugou le soltase, el agarre solo se había intensificado. _"A este paso va a romperme las costillas."_

—¡Kacchan...!

—¿Quieres callarte? Son las diez de la mañana, eres ruidoso.

Su voz sonaba ronca, como todas las mañanas después de levantarse. Su rostro se hundió en la clavícula del más bajo, que se sonrojó al sentir aquella cálida respiración contra su piel. Una cálida respiración, y quizás algo más.

—Kacchan—habló Izuku, con una voz seria—, estás duro.

—Dime algo que no sepa, nerd—sus manos viajaron por debajo de su camisa, explorando un territorio que ya conocía—, solo, solo dame un _minuto-_

Movió sus caderas perezosamente, restregando su hombría contra el trasero del contrario. Las mejillas del peliverde se pusieron más rojas, si era posible. El libido de Katsuki era bastante alto, y comprendía su forma de actuar, al fin y al cabo, llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

De hecho, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que habían despertado juntos?

—Deku, deja de murmurar, estás arruinando el momento—se quejó Bakugou, subiendo las manos por su torso.

— _Ah_ , ¿qué momento? Solo te estás restregando contra mí como un animal en celo.

Aquello pareció hacerle enfadar, pues estrujó sus pezones al mismo tiempo que mordió su hombro con fuerza. Izuku soltó un gemido ahogado ante la repentina estimulación y el dolor provocado por el mordisco. La lengua del rubio se paseó por las marcas de dientes que habían quedado en su piel. Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Voy a enseñarte quién es el animal en celo.

Lejos de sentirse intimidado, Midoriya devolvió el gesto, sonriendo con seguridad. Para Bakugou, aquello era el inicio de un nuevo reto. Para su buena o mala suerte, la cama era el único lugar en el que Katsuki podía vencerle (y en mayor parte, era porque realmente le gustaba ver su lado dominante).

Giró más su rostro para besar al contrario, que inmediatamente le correspondió, aunque de la forma agresiva en la que lo hacía más que lengua y labios era un constante choque de dientes. Quizás la posición no era la más adecuada, o quizás el mayor estaba siendo brusco a propósito. Observando sus ojos rojos, sentía que se estaba burlando de él.

—¿Qué ocurre, Deku? ¿A caso no puedes seguir mi ritmo?

Izuku frunció el ceño antes de empujar su cuerpo contra la cama, poniéndose encima de él con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Si le daba tiempo para reaccionar sabía que intentaría tirarle de igual modo, así que imitó sus anteriores movimientos, buscando aquella deliciosa fricción entre sus dos miembros aun cubiertos por la ropa interior.

Katsuki le observaba expectante, sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Extrañamente no movió ni un dedo tras haber sido empujado por el menor, pero Midoriya sabía que solo se mantenía inmóvil por sus propias perversas razones.

 _"Jódete Deku, si tanto quieres leche puedes esperar a rogar por la mía cuando tengamos un día libre."_

Izuku rió al recordarlo.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?—dijo el rubio al darse cuenta de la sonrisa burlona que tenía plasmada en el rostro.

—No es nada, Kacchan.

Pero Bakugou no lo dejó pasar así como así. Se sentó en la cama con el peliverde aún en sus piernas, murmuró algo que sonaba a un _"Eres demasiado lento, joder"_ , y se dispuso a bajar sus propios calzoncillos y los del contrario. Izuku se sintió expuesto de repente, pero no importaba mucho ya que ambos llevaban una única prenda de vestir todavía.

Y sabía que en aquella ocasión no necesitaría quitársela.

Katsuki tomó sus manos y las guió hasta sus miembros. Midoriya los sostuvo con algo de inexperiencia. Llevaban bastante tiempo saliendo, pero las únicas veces que recordaba haber experimentado la masturbación mutua fueron en su tercer año de Yuuei, cuando habían comenzado su relación y como los adolescentes hormonales que eran aprovechaban a esconderse en los baños durante el receso o a escabullirse en la habitación del otro en medio de la noche para explorarse mutuamente. Todo aquello, claro está, fue antes de que el rubio comprobara lo maravilloso que era hundirse en el cuerpo del peliverde, pero aquello era otra historia.

Comenzó a mover las manos de arriba a abajo con un ritmo lento, siendo guiado por el contrario. Su vista solo podía concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a él, así que juntando su frente con la contraria y sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclarse, fundió sus labios en un beso para acallar sus propios gemidos. Fue más lento, húmedo y pasional que el anterior, porque quería disfrutar de él en su totalidad.

Katsuki apretó sus manos, provocando que se estremeciera y rompiese aquel beso. Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, sus ojos carmesí no se encontraban llenos de lujuria, sino de algo más similar a la tranquilidad y a la absoluta relajación. No era igual que aquellos encuentros desenfrenados que solían tener en la noche —y lo que parecía que sería en un inicio—, sino algo mucho más cómodo y personal.

Izuku sonrió antes de sentir llegar su orgasmo y venirse. Katsuki le siguió poco después.

Bueno, aquel podría considerarse otro estropicio del que debían hacerse cargo, o al menos eso fue lo que el peliverde pensó al observar sus manos y las sábanas cubiertas de semen. Lo mejor sería empezar desde ya, así que se levantó de su sitio con la intención de ir al baño, pero una voz se lo impidió.

—¿A dónde demonios vas ahora?—preguntó _(exigió)_ Bakugou.

—A ducharme, y tú también deberías.

—¿No vas a dejarme meterla?

Midoriya frunció el ceño ante aquella brusca elección de palabras, pero en cuestión de segundos una expresión burlona se reflejó en su rostro, zafándose del agarre del mayor y caminando hacia el baño.

—Si haces todas las tareas que hay escritas en el tablón pegado al frigorífico—empezó—, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo el resto del día.

Y se fue, dando un portazo al entrar en el baño. Ahora que lo había ocupado, Bakugou solo podía resignarse y limpiar un poco el desorden con algunos pañuelos. Aunque la sonrisa que mostraba era de total satisfacción al saber lo sencillo que sería tener al peliverde a sus pies. Solo tenía que hacer unas cuantas estúpidas tareas, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Cuando entró en la cocina y leyó bien lo que había escrito en el tablón, un grito de frustración se escuchó a través del apartamento, e Izuku estalló en carcajadas.

—¡¿Cómo es que hay tantas cosas que hacer con todo el espacio de mierda que tenemos?!

Aquel sería un día muy divertido.


End file.
